During filling and sealing of bags on high speed, repetitive motion bagging machines, loose products are inserted into a tubing that is sealed at one end to form the bottom of a bag. Once the tube is filled, the top of the bag must also be sealed.
It is common for the loose product being inserted into the bags to migrate into the sealing zone, thereby interfering with the sealing element as the top seal is formed. As a result, the product may be lodged in the seal, causing a shorter shelf-life or loss of freshness. Additionally, bags with incomplete seals are not tamper proof.
Generally, bags with incomplete seals are not acceptable for shipping to stores. Therefore, there is a loss of time and money for bags that are improperly sealed.
Thus there remains a need in the art for a device for a repetitive motion bagging machine that deflects a product away from the sealing zone of a bag prior to sealing.